The radio communication link between a remotely-operated robot and the operator can be broken in a number of ways. For example, the robot could travel beyond the range of the radio link, the robot could go behind an obstacle that shields the radio signal, the robot could execute a maneuver that results in an unfavorable orientation of the antenna, and/or the robot could move a manipulator arm or payload in such a way as to block the radio signal. When the radio link is broken the operator may lose control of the robot. In order to regain control, the operator must change his/her position to re-establish the radio link. In first responder and/or military applications, re-positioning the operator may expose the operator to unsafe conditions. Some remotely-operated robots have “retro-traverse” capabilities which allow the robot to return home automatically if the radio link is lost by using waypoint navigation or Simultaneous Localization and Mapping. There is a need for a simple method for re-establishing a radio communication link between a remotely-operated robot and an operator.